The present invention relates to a headlamp for a power vehicle, and more particularly to such a headlamp which has a reflector and a light source movable relative to one another.
Headlamps of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlamps is disclosed for example in the German document DE-AS 2,006,231. This headlamp has a reflector and a light source which is inserted in the reflector and movable relative to the latter in horizontal direction. A screen is arranged in front of the light source and in the screening light position of the light source screens the light emitted by the light source to the lower reflector region. In the high beam position of the light source it is turned back from the screen so that the light extends to the lower reflector region. The adjustment of the light source serves in this headlamp only for switching between the low beam and high beam. An adjustment of the light distribution produced by this headlamp at low beam to different weather conditions for favorable illumination of the roadway and thereby for safety of the vehicle driver is not possible here.